wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Dispel
or }} }} Dispel refers to the general game mechanic of removing Buffs and Debuffs. All of these effects belong to a Dispel Type. Most dispel abilities remove effects from a specific dispel type, but in some cases they remove depending on a specific mechanic (for example, Luffa removes bleed effects). For a list of dispel abilities for specific dispel types, see Curse, Disease, Magic, Poison, and Typeless. Resists Dispels can be resisted. In fact, there are two different types of resist-like effects: * Resists (caused by spell hit and resistances) * Fails (caused by what is commonly referred to as "dispel resistance") Normal resists do only exist for offensive dispels and follow the same rule as any other spell. When a dispel is normally resisted, it does not remove any buffs. Fails are treated differently. They are calculated per buff and can also occur when dispelling friendly targets. There is an innate chance that this happens (however, this might be a bug). In addition, dispel resistance can be used to increase the chance, such as from Silent Resolve. Due to fails being calculated separately for each buff, a dispel which would remove two buffs could eliminate one buff while retaining the other. On spell hit procs are not affected by fails. As such, a Dispel Magic (rank 2) can trigger a proc even though it fails at removing both buffs. List of class abilities with the Dispel mechanic *'Death Knight' **Icy Touch (Magic; needs Glyph of Icy Touch) Level 55 *'Druid' **Abolish Poison (Poison) Level 26 **Cure Poison (Poison) Level 14 **Remove Curse (Curse) Level 24 *'Hunter' **Tranquilizing Shot (Magic & Enrage; only from enemy targets) Level 60 *'Mage' **Remove Curse (Curse) Level 18 **Spellsteal (Magic; only from enemy targets) Level 70 *'Paladin' **Cleanse (Disease, Poison, and Magic) Level 42 **Purify (Disease and Poison) Level 8 *'Priest' **Abolish Disease (Disease; Poison on self if improved through Body and Soul) Level 32 **Cure Disease (Disease) Level 14 **Dispel Magic (Magic; both from friendly and enemy targets) Level 18 **Mass Dispel (Magic; both from friendly and enemy targets; affects immunities) Level 70 *'Rogue' **Shiv (Enrage; only from enemy targets) Level 70 *'Shaman' **Cure Toxins (Poison and Disease) Level 16 **Cleanse Spirit (Poison, Disease, and Curse; talented) Level 40 **Cleansing Totem (Poison and Disease) Level 38 **Purge (Magic; only from enemy targets) Level 12 *'Warlock' **Felhunter's Devour Magic (Magic; both from friendly and enemy targets) Level 30 **Doomguard's Dispel (Magic; both from friendly and enemy targets) *'Warrior' **Shield Slam (Magic; only from enemy targets) Level 40 **Shattering Throw (Immunities) Level 71 Note: Currently, all Poison, Disease, and Curse removing effects can only be cast on friendly targets. For Magic-removing effects, the possible targets are mentioned explicitly. In Cataclysm In Cataclysm, dispels will be reorganized: *'Shaman' Dispels curses and offensive magic. (Can spec into dispelling defensive magic) *'Druid' Dispels curses and poisons. (Can spec into dispelling defensive magic) *'Paladin' Dispels diseases and poisons. (Can spec into dispelling defensive magic) *'Priest' Dispels diseases (outside of Shadowform), offensive magic, and defensive magic. *Mage, Hunter, and Warlock will retain their current dispel mechanics. List of class talents that counter the Dispel mechanic Note: The most common dispel-countering mechanic is dispel resistance; talents which provide it have a specific tag in this list. The remaining spells and talents have individual effects. *'Death Knight' **Virulence (Dispel resistance) *'Druid' **Improved Barkskin (Dispel resistance) **Lifebloom **Subtlety (Dispel resistance) *'Hunter' **Improved Stings (Dispel resistance) **Noxious Stings *'Mage' **Arcane Subtlety (Dispel resistance) *'Paladin' **Guarded by the Light (Dispel resistance) **Stoicism (Dispel resistance) *'Priest' **Shadow Affinity **Silent Resolve (Dispel resistance) **Vampiric Touch *'Rogue' **Vile Poisons (Dispel resistance) *'Shaman' **Healing Grace (Dispel resistance) **Lava Flows *'Warlock' **Contagion (Dispel resistance) **Haunt **Unstable Affliction *'Warrior''' **None. Dispel fodder Dispel Fodder is the act made by any player when they keep up as many buffs as possible. This is done to prevent the enemies from dispelling all buffs, so that they'll need to dispel a lot more, i.e. a huge mana consumption and also a waste of time since generally any dispel spell will trigger GCD. Dispel fodder is also useful to save important buffs because the more buffs one has, the more time it will be needed to dispel all and also probability that the important buffs will be dispelled will be lower since there is no priority for dispel mechanics. For example someone wants to keep trash buffs up to save important ones like Heroism/Bloodlust. Category:Formulas and game mechanics Category:Game terms